


Not Just a Memory

by unkindravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Charlie Ships It, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Heaven, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Castiel begins and new life out of the Empty and Dean begins one on Earth. Then fate took the form of rebar and they meet again in Heaven.(i.e., Let's  fix what they left us!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	1. Endless Numbered Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my cheerleaders [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston) and [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). Extra thanks to my intrepid beta, [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO).
> 
> Work is complete, will update in a couple days.

Castiel rapidly blinked, but his eyes didn’t adjust to the dark; there was only blackness. He sat, feeling around, but found only a smooth floor beneath him. The air was cool and quiet.

He was in the Empty.

Cas didn’t know how long he’d been cloistered—it could be minutes or years. He dreamt before, as a human, but now felt like he awoke from nothing. There were no dreams, but also no pain, no hunger, no thirst. Even now, surrounded by the black and hollow Empty, Cas did not feel afraid. He felt… content. Being in stasis, unaware of his surroundings, was appealing.

He had no idea why he had woken, and, if someone woke him up, why he was alone. No mirages of himself or Meg were there taunting him. There was no explanation.

Joy bloomed in his chest all the same as he contemplated the last moments of his life. He knew he hurt Dean; he had seen it on the hunter’s face. Dean had looked like he was breaking, but Cas’s declaration had felt right, and he was taken so quickly he hadn’t time to feel badly about injuring Dean with his sacrifice. Dean knew. He knew how Castiel felt about him, how he _feels_ about him. He knew, and he was alive.

It was as if a seed was planted all those years ago when Cas first saw Dean’s soul. The beauty of it had startled him; he’d never thought of humans that way. They were precious and to be protected, but were ultimately just another part of his Father’s creation. Rebuilding Dean Winchester, piece by piece, did something to Cas. For the first time, he felt things that had nothing to do with Heaven or his brethren.

That seed grew, nourished each time Dean was near. Dean’s selflessness, steadfastness, intelligence, and emotion kept altering Cas at his core. Cas’s nature was being reconstructed without him realizing. His fascination with Dean turned to admiration, and that admiration turned to love. The love was confounding. He cared deeply for other angels and Sam, but this wasn’t that. This was wildly different.

By the time the seed was a bud, Cas had been assisting the Winchesters for a while. He had felt his profound bond with Dean get stronger, tethering him to the human with tighter and tighter binds.

Flowers finally opened inside him with every moment, look, smile, and general world-saving he shared with Dean. His time with Sam was important as well; Cas experienced true friendship in a very human way with the younger brother. They cared for each other while expecting little in return. He loved Sam, but it remained different with Dean. Cas’s Father was gone, but his relationship with Dean lent itself to that feeling of certainty and contentment he hadn’t felt since God was in Heaven. And yet… and yet, Dean wasn’t completely safe. He was volatile and raw, and their friendship always felt on the precipice of something new, be it a loss because their faith in each other wavered, or a gain if Dean might—somehow—feel the same for Cas.

As time passed, however, it became clear that Dean would never feel such a way for Cas. It had taken years for Cas to figure out, then accept, that his feelings toward Dean were something more than love. It was romantic love, _eros_. It was evident that Dean loved him, telling him over and over that they were brothers. Considering Dean’s relationship with Sam, Cas knew how important familial love was to Dean and how exceptional it was that he felt that way, but Cas could not help but want more. He wanted, physically, to crawl into Dean and be consumed. He wanted to be with Dean for eternity. He wanted to kiss Dean. He longed not just for Dean’s soul, but his body. However, Cas was family, Cas was in a male vessel, and Cas would always be a friend.

A bright light suddenly filled the Empty, bringing it from midnight to noontime. Cas stood and shielded his eyes as a shape formed before him. He knew it had to be who, or what, had woken him. The form came into focus.

“Jack?”

Jack stepped forward, a serene smile on his face. “Castiel,” he said, “it’s good to see you again. I hope you don’t mind that I woke you.”

Cas shook his head. “Of course not.” Cas cocked his head and studied the man he considered to be a son. He was different. The white light behind him swirled into warm colors, a reflection of whatever was going on inside of Jack. “What have you done?”

Jack gently rested a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “We beat Chuck; we rewrote the ending. We’re _still_ rewriting the ending, so much that it isn’t an ending at all.”

“You… bested Chuck?”

Jack squeezed Cas’s shoulder and let go. “Sam, Dean, and I did, yes. Chuck’s power is inside me, Amara too. I am the Almighty now and plan on doing things differently. I will not be ‘hands-on’ as Chuck was; I do not care to write myself into the stories of others. My interest is in repairing Heaven, giving our humans a soft place to land upon death, and providing genuine homes for the rest of eternity.”

“Why are you here? Why did you wake me?”

“Because I don’t want to do this without you. I want you by my side while I create a new existence. You’re the one exception to my ‘hands-off’ policy. I hope this is alright.”

Cas grabbed Jack in his arms, and Jack immediately returned the hug. “Of course it is,” Cas said. “I am honored you want my assistance.”

“Then, let’s get going.”

Jack escorted Cas to the garden in the middle of Heaven. It looked different than he’d seen it last, but no less lush. A lawn of feathery, groomed grass spread before him, surrounded by a thick forest. The canopy of trees, dressed in all manner of emerald leaves, stretched toward a brilliant, unblemished sky. Blossoms sprung from the forest floor, festooning the greenery with splendid color. The flowers were from varying climates and ecosystems harmoniously sharing the sacred soil.

All Castiel could do was laugh with delight. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Jack said behind him. “I was hoping you’d like it.”

Cas turned to see the bunker’s map table and two plush chairs waiting for them. Cas hiccupped a sob; the garden felt serene like the Empty, but instead full of life.

“Welcome home, Cas,” Jack said. He stood tall with a proud smile.

“Thank you.”

They sat at the table and a kind of hologram shone, shimmering blue, across the table. It was a map of Heaven.

“So,” Jack said, his eyes wide as he bounced in his seat. “You wanna start? I have a lot of ideas.”

“Jack… how long was I gone?”

“Not long, actually,” Jack said. “About a month, Earth time. It took us a couple weeks to get to Chuck, and since then, I’ve been figuring out what I am. _Who_ I am now. What I’m capable of, what I want to do.”

“What _are_ you capable of?”

Jack shrugged. “Everything, I think.”

“That kind of power… it can be… overwhelming. Even corrupting,” Cas said slowly. “How will you manage?”

Jack smiled. “I’ll share it. Heaven has always worked by feeding on the energy of angels. There aren’t a lot of you left, but even if there were, my Heaven shouldn’t have to be fueled by your grace. I have enough to run it myself. Also, you and the other angels all have your full grace back and your wings. I think I can focus my energy on bringing back the worlds Chuck destroyed. They shouldn’t have to suffer because their God got bored of them.”

“That sounds good, Jack; I just want to make sure you stay, well, you.”

“I will. I have you and my mother.”

“You’ve seen Kelly?”

“Yes, I visited her and will move her from her room as soon as I build a place. I want to change Heaven so she—everyone—has a better place to spend eternity. God shouldn’t separate humans; they should enjoy something real.”

“And Sam and Dean?”

“They’re well,” Jack said. “When I left, they seemed in good spirits.”

“You haven’t seen them since you left Earth? How long have you been gone?”

“Few weeks.” Candy appeared in front of Jack and munched happily on a nougat bar. “I think they’re going to be fine, I really do.”

“But… they haven’t prayed to you?” _Prayed for me_?

“I’m… I kind of have that connection turned off right now.” Jack answered. “I haven’t spent much time in the throne room, so I haven’t been listening.”

“Jack! What if they need you?”

“I told them I wouldn’t be around, well, not in this vessel at least. I feel like I’m… everywhere on Earth. It’s like in the corner of my mind I can feel the plants and animals and humans living, going on as if Earth was never in jeopardy.”

Cas strained his ears, but all he heard was the rustling of leaves. Not even the other angels. “What about me? Could I hear their prayers?”

“No.” Jack frowned. “I wanted to give Earth a fighting chance to work on its own, not to have angels and their Maker constantly interfering. As it was in the beginning, when angels only became involved under certain circumstances.”

“But—”

“I’m sorry, Cas, I know you want to hear them, but Sam and Dean are part of that world. Someday, maybe, you and I can talk about opening communication again.”

“Why can’t I hear any angels?” Cas asked.

“Because I have something special for you to do.” Jack put his candy aside and folded his hands on the table. “I want you to take care of Heaven for me.”

“Jack…”

“I need someone to watch over the people here and the throne. You had been brought back as a seraph for a reason, but, more than that, I trust you more than anyone. If I’m going to make things right and explore my new power, I need help. I need you, Cas.”

Cas leaned back in his chair and exhaled. This type of power had distorted Castiel in the past. It’s “above his pay grade,” as Dean might say. That responsibility, that power… what if he can't manage it? What he goes mad?

Jack seemed to see his struggle. “I know you, Cas. I’m… I’m who I am because of you. Be at my side, please.”

It was Cas’s duty, and he knew he would agree, but, watching Jack… he found he _wanted_ to. The de facto God of the universe was a three-year-old nephilim, but Cas found unwavering faith in him. It was the faith he felt millennia ago with God. It warmed his grace, as if the insides of his vessel were lighting up, and he had the urge to spread his wings. To flex them, ready to be useful, willing to work and make a tangible change for good.

“I would be honored,” Cas said, his voice clear.

Jack grinned with his teeth. “Good! Thank you so much. For everything.” Jack held out a candy bar, reaching through the map of Heaven, making the buildings holding over forty-six billion souls shimmer and twist. “It’s peanut butter and chocolate. We can taste here!”

Cas chuckled and accepted Jack’s offering. “Thank you, Jack. We’ll have to try more food.” He surveyed the map table. “So, where do we begin?”

Cas and Jack spent ages pouring over the schematics and practicalities of Heaven. Time moved differently here, making it far easier to concentrate than on Earth with its constant urgency of moving around the sun.

“On Earth,” Jack said, “there was this show, _The Good Place_ , have you seen it?” Cas shook his head. “I think you would enjoy it. It’s about the bureaucracy of running the afterlife and quite fun. They had architects who created what they called ‘neighborhoods.’ They decided what people could experience, what the landscape was to look like, anticipate needs, and everything else. That’s what I would like you to do: build a new city for all of Heaven. Connected.”

“How do you propose I do that?”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know, but wouldn’t it be nice if everyone could visit together? People they love or people they’ve never even met.”

Cas considered that a moment. “Humans have a phenomenon called ‘the six degrees of Kevin Bacon.’ He’s an actor I learned, but the idea is that everyone on Earth is connected by six degrees, or six people. If we start building, say, with the Winchesters, that would lead to other hunters and their families and ancestors. If we kept going, all the souls would eventually be connected.” He frowned. “I don’t know what it has to do with Kevin Bacon.”

Jack brightened. “That’s a great idea! We should get started.”

The first order of business was Jack building his mother a mansion near the garden. Then they took to the expanse of Heaven, erecting no walls, just open spaces. Each soul would have the power to manifest their ideal home without a conscious thought, all powered by Jack. Slowly they unpacked the towers of souls, reverently spreading them across the ever-increasing land of Heaven.

After a rest with his mother, Jack left to restore worlds, but Cas still felt Jack’s power streaming through every part of Heaven. The remaining angels were pleased to work near the throne for Cas, managing the celestial city’s minutiae. Even if there were still rifts between them and Castiel, they could all feel the change and new power. They understood that it was because of Jack and that Jack was there because of Castiel. It slowly became more comfortable to work together, not as a garrison, but as a harmonious collective.

Dean was always in Cas’s thoughts, wondering how he and Sam were doing. It was difficult not to worry, but as Cas adjusted to his new existence, he felt more at peace with leaving Dean behind. He hoped the hunter would have a long life, getting everything he desired. He hoped that he would remember Castiel with affection but not be consumed by loss. His wish, his prayer to the silent universe, was that Dean would move on and find love with someone worthy. That Cas would be a passing memory, a whisper when Dean needed strength, a story to tell his children at bedtime. This was what he wanted more than anything in existence—a good life for Dean Winchester.

Static passed through the garden’s calm breeze, causing Cas to jump from his chair. His grace rattled inside him, on high alert.

No.

It was too soon. Far too soon by Earth standards. He shouldn’t be here yet. Not him.

Not Dean.


	2. Scar Tissue

Dean woke to a rigid, uncomfortable bed. It didn’t feel right, but he knew he was in the bunker. It smelled like _home_. Stretching the knots out of his neck, Dean slowly sat up. He was on the floor with no blankets to keep him warm, just a half-empty whiskey bottle for a pillow, and why not? He used alcohol to cushion the rest of his life, and he needed something between him and reality. They weren’t on the best of terms right now, him and reality, because the only thing that felt real to him were his last moments with Cas before darkness swallowed up his best friend.

He grunted and stood, stumbling toward the kitchen. He left the bottle on the floor, figuring he’d be back down there soon enough, cradling the drink in his arms. Coffee and a box of stale donuts greeted him, and he took some of each, gingerly lowering himself into a chair at the table. His body ached in a way that only came with age and heartbreak. Okay, maybe sleeping on the floor didn’t help.

He thought it was two days since Cas left, though he’s not strictly keeping up with the calendar at the moment. Time felt pretty damn pointless; it was full of waiting. Would they find Chuck? Would they be able to take him on? Was there any chance he’d get Cas back? That stupid son of a bitch. He and Dean hadn’t even talked about how to escape Billie; bastard just decided he’d sacrifice himself to save Dean. Again.

But that was their whole deal, wasn’t it? Rash decisions, self-sacrifice, rebellion. Cas defied Heaven for Dean. Renounced his home for humanity, for Sam, for Jack, but always— _always_ —for Dean. Apparently, Dean had been the one to change _him_ , despite Cas having _literally_ rebuilt Dean from scraps scattered around Hell. He wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for Cas. And, sure, the “Lord commanded it” or whatever, but any further care Cas gave to Dean had been the angel’s choice. And where had that gotten him? Where did Dean take him except to break his wings, to compromise his grace, to make him so utterly _human_.

Dean had ruined Cas. When they first met, Cas was a—kinda scary—warrior of Heaven, but Dean quickly had Cas questioning his faith. Dean managed to corrupt an honest-to-god _angel_. What was supposed to have been an easy trip to the land of the living ended up leading Castiel down a path of destruction. Dean closed his eyes and felt the angel’s hand, slick with blood, on his shoulder. Cas’s blood, Dean’s blood, demons or angels or monsters or humans, it was because of Dean.

But Cas had said Dean made him into a _better_ being. That Dean did everything for love. That Dean wasn’t selfish, wasn’t a killing machine, didn’t operate out of anger. That _Dean_ taught _him_ to love.

Startled out of his thoughts, Dean jumped when Sam dropped into the chair across from him. Sam stared at him for a while, not speaking. Sam had been watching Dean for days, and it was getting to be way too much.

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean grumbled, taking a swig of coffee.

“Wondering if you’re ready to talk.”

“About what?”

Sam sighed. “About Cas, about what happened. I think there’s something you’re not telling me—something big.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Dean said. “Cas saved me from Billie and the Empty took him, end of story.”

“But how did he summon the Empty?” Sam asked.

“Really? That’s all you want to know—logistics?” Dean snapped.

Sam held up his hands in surrender. “No, but Jack… he told me to ask you about summoning the Empty, said he was there when Cas made a deal, so I’m curious. You’re not the only one who misses him, you know.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. “I know. It’s just… it’s personal.”

“Jack’s in the gym practicing his Bobby moves. It’s just us,” Sam said. “What happened?”

Dean looked down at his half-eaten cake donut and picked at the icing. “He’d made a deal with the Empty, back when he was in Heaven with Jack. The Empty wanted to take the kid, but Cas stepped up and offered himself.”

Dean trailed off, but Sam nodded his encouragement.

“The deal was the Empty would take him instead, but it wanted to fuck with Cas first. It told him it would only take Cas once he experienced a pure moment of happiness.”

Sam snorted, trying to cover up a laugh. Dean glared at him. “I’m sorry,” Sam said, “but it’s just… wasn’t that a storyline on _Buffy_?”

“Maybe the Empty’s a fan,” Dean said, managing a small smile.

Dean could see Sam running through the plotline of an old WB show in his head. “So what was his true moment of happiness? You guys didn’t—”

“Jesus, Sammy, _no_.” Though Dean realized he couldn’t think of an instance in which he’d say no to sex with Cas. _Fuck_. “He, uh, he said his ultimate happiness was something he couldn’t have.”

Sam patiently waited as Dean gathered his courage.

“Me,” Dean whispered. “The thing he couldn't have, the thing that would make him happiest, was me. He said some bullshit about me changing him, about how selfless and loving I was, how he cared for us, humanity, because of me.”

Dean’s eyes darted around the kitchen before finally landing on Sam’s. “Said he realized that ‘happiness’ wasn’t in the having of what he wanted, but in telling me how he felt. It made him so happy, my just knowing, it summoned the Empty.” The tears Dean avoided since Cas was taken pooled in his eyes. “He… he told me he loved me.”

Sam raised his brows. “As in… _loves_ you, loves you?”

“Yeah, man, that’s what he wanted me to know. That this fucking angel of the fucking Lord was in love with me. I guess.”

“What did you do?” Sam asked carefully.

“I didn’t _do_ anything. There wasn’t time!” Dean took another gulp of coffee and vaguely wished it was Irish. “As soon as he said… he said _that_ , the Empty came in and took him. Killed Billie too. One second he was there; the next, he wasn’t. He was gone.”

“Jesus,” Sam breathed. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Dean. Do you, um, how do you feel?”

“Like shit, the fuck you think?”

“No,” Sam said. “I mean, how do you feel… about Cas?”

Dean scrubbed his hands down his face. “I don’t… I feel… Fuck, I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know.”

“Don’t you?” Sam asked gently.

“What are you talking about?”

Sam folded his hands on the table and took a deep breath. “Look, I’m not trying to make any assumptions or anything, only you know how you feel, but… Dean, come on, you two always had something different.”

“ _Different_?”

“I don’t know… special. Your ‘profound bond’ was like nothing I’ve ever seen. You guys were close like brothers, like us, but not the same. Cas was like a brother to me, but you gotta know it was more than that. I’m not saying that means romantic or anything,” Sam said before Dean could protest, “but it was significant. You needed each other; I don’t know, you always seemed calmer… happier when Cas was around. Like he grounded you. It sounds like you changed him too.”

Dean blinked hard at the ceiling. He’d been trying not to overthink, just let the pain consume him. The pain was his mourning, not dwelling on what kind of relationship they had, that they could have had.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at the table to avoid Sam’s eyes. “I know I—I loved him. He was the best friend I ever had; he was family. And, yeah, our relationship was a little different. There was something about him from the beginning. I’d never gotten that close to someone that fast before; trusted someone like that. He was a goddamn angel, so I thought maybe that’s what it was. Some kinda angelic attachment or whatever. But…”

“But?”

“I wanted him around, all the time.” Dean looked up at Sam. “You were the only thing more important to me than Cas. You. And, trust me, you didn’t always make the cut.” They smiled. “I took it for granted that he’d always be around, you know? I took _him_ for granted. I thought maybe someday… shit, I don’t know what I thought.” Dean rubbed his knuckles against his eyes. “It scared me,” he whispered. “Whatever I felt… it scared me.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say…”

Dean sniffled and stood. “Not much else _to_ say. I’m gonna take a shower, wash the floor off.”

It looked like Sam wanted to say something more, but Dean hustled out of the kitchen to his bedroom. Usually, this was the time he’d smash something, but Dean didn’t have it in him. He was just so goddamn tired. So wrung out, so—ha!—empty. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees.

“Cas,” he said, and, shit, his voice sounded rough. “Cas, I know you can’t hear me. I know you’re… you’re asleep. I hope it’s, I don’t know, tranquil or some shit. Look, I just need you to know that—that, well, I miss you. We all do. But, uh, I don’t know what would’ve happened if we talked about what you said, about how you felt, but I wish things were different, that I wasn’t so fucked up you didn’t think you could talk to me about it.”

He wiped the tears that finally drained from his eyes. “I know, I know, I’m friggin’ special.” He huffed a laugh. “You changed me too, man. And what you told me, when you fucking _died_ for me, I’ll try to listen, I really will. I want… I want to be the man you think I am. You’re not gonna be just a memory for me, you know? I’ll make you proud. I swear I will.”

The last time he ever heard Cas was on the phone. From hearing Cas’s voice and running, two stairs at a time, to the bunker door was probably the happiest thirty seconds of Dean’s life. Hope. Relief. But then… the end.

***

“Jack!” Dean yelled. “Jack, what the fuck?”

He sat on the hood of the Impala, miles from the bunker in some nameless woods. Praying. Since Jack became God or whatever and fucking bounced, Dean prayed every night.

“Dude, if you can’t bring back Cas, just tell us! Tell us why you’d leave your _father_ in nothing for all of goddamn eternity!”

_Fuck_. He was just screaming at the sky. Jack never came back, never responded to his or Sam’s prayers about Cas. The world had gone back to the way it was, everyone in place except Cas.

Miracle whined, and Dean slid from the car to sit on the ground next to the dog. “I’m sorry, buddy,” Dean told him. “I just miss my friend. You guys would’ve loved each other; he was always into animals. He was the best.” He nuzzled his nose in Miracle’s fur. “The best.” His voice cracked.

Miracle turned and licked Dean’s cheeks. Dean chuckled. “Okay, boy, let’s go home.”

Once they were settled in Dean’s room, Dean pulled out his laptop and sat against his bed’s headboard; Miracle hopped up next to him with a slow wag of his tail.

“Okay, so. Jobs.” Dean looked at the dog. “On my resume, should I lead with my GED or zero job experience?” Miracle nudged Dean with his snout. “You’re right, I’m legally dead, may as well lie on my resume.” Miracle head-butted Dean’s arm. “Fine, damn, did Cas send you as my conscience or some shit?” He sighed. “We’ll figure it out. Gotta be someplace that wants a mechanic with a shady past and no Social Security number.”

He and Sam were still hunting, always hunting, but Dean felt more and more disconnected from that life. He didn’t feel obligated anymore to throw himself into the fray. He was looking forward to retirement, getting a real job, maybe having a life. A house. It was wild.

And Sam... his brother could probably get into law school, live that dream he had fifteen years ago, but he wasn’t. He and Eileen were busy turning the bunker into a kind of command center for hunters.

Dean wasn’t ready to leave yet, but he was getting there, getting more comfortable being alone. Sometimes, at three in the morning, as he tried to sleep, Dean had a weird longing for the days of living in motels. Sleeping in a bed with Sammy on the other side of the room was safe; knowing Sam was there felt safe. Not alone, not lonely. Pathetic as it was, he needed to be close to Sam, at least for now. He felt like he had nothing else.

This damn dog, though; he had the dog. He couldn’t stumble around, getting sloppy every night, and take care of the mutt. He had to be careful on hunts, no matter how badly he sometimes wanted to rush in blind and let the monsters do what they may. Dean had to take care of the pup’s goofy ass. Fuck, dogs were awesome.

Several months later, he was helping Sammy out with a case. Vampires, apparently vamps with history. Seemed like milk run status until—

Dean’s lungs filled with blood, making him feel like he was drowning in sludge. He didn’t want to leave Sam. He never wanted to leave his baby brother, but… he knew this was the end.

And he was okay with that.


	3. Rivers and Roads

Dean put the Impala in drive and sped away from the Roadhouse. Cas was here. Had he been in Heaven the entire time? When did he get back? Did he know Dean was here? Why hasn’t he seen him yet? Did Cas even _want_ to see him? Was he the same angel Dean saw a year ago? What would Dean even say to him?

_Jesus Christ, Winchester._ He needed to chill out; this was Cas. Of course Cas wanted to see him; he probably just had important Heaven shit to do. Dean steadied his breath—funny how he was bordering on panic in friggin’ _Heaven_ —and watched the scenery rushing past the car. Cas did a damn fine job. This road was that _axis mundi_ thing that would lead him to the center of Heaven. If he’s anywhere, Cas would be there, and all he had to do was keep driving.

Dean lost track of time. By the clock on the dash, he’d been driving a couple of hours, but who knew how heavenly time worked. Still, it stayed bright and springtime outside the car, and he never saw another vehicle.

A hill rolled up in front of him and he felt something… like he was seeing the Emerald City for the first time (well, not the real one), but it was just a hill. But on the other side…

Dean slowed and pulled into a single parking space in front of what looked to be a park. He stretched his legs as he closed the car door behind him and was happy to realize there were no cracking joints for the first time in years. A cobblestone path appeared before him, so he started walking. Yeah, serious Dorothy vibes.

He’d never seen a forest quite like this. After just a few steps, he looked behind him and couldn’t see the car anymore as the greenery consumed him. He stepped into a clearing and stumbled. There was someone there.

In a fucking trenchcoat. Seriously? He shouldn’t be surprised; why would he wear anything else?

Approaching from behind, Dean tried to come up with something clever to say. Did it hurt when you fell to Heaven? Come here often? Remember me? It’s Dean, from Earth.

Jesus.

The figure in front of him stood. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, just for a moment. He just… needed a sec; his ears had been tuned to those two words the past year but never heard them. His breath shook and he opened his eyes, and why was he so fucking nervous in Heaven? Shouldn’t this place be, like, made of Xanax?

Cas turned around. There he was. Castiel, angel of the Lord. God help him, the dude still looked tired. His blue eyes were the same color as the freaking sky, his hair rumpled in that way that always made Dean want to either fix or mess it up more.

“Hey, Cas.”

They stared at each other, and, _fuck this_ , Dean jogged over and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas stiffened, but Dean felt him relax, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and sagging against him. Dean buried his nose in Cas’s neck. He even smelled the same. Like, shit, it was the forest—woodsy and rain shower fresh. Cas smelled like the motherfucking Garden of Eden.

Cas pulled back and searched Dean’s eyes. “What happened?” Cas asked in alarm. “Why are you here so soon? You shouldn't be.”

Dean smiled and slapped Cas on the shoulder before their arms dropped away. “Don’t know what to tell ya, man. Took a rebar to the back, and that’s all she wrote.”

“A _what_?”

Dean chuckled and rubbed his hand along his neck. “Yeah, not the most epic hunter death. Sammy and me were fighting some vamps in a barn, and… why would someone leave rebar sticking out the side of a column anyway? Fucking shoddy workmanship is what it was.”

“You were still hunting?” It sounded less like a question than a disappointed statement.

“Yeah, but not as often. Got my shit together, was interviewing for straight jobs. Knew a gal who knew a guy who knew Bobby, so I was hoping to get hooked up with this body shop. Started working out. Got a dog.”

“You have a dog?”

“Found him a couple days after, uh, after you died. Name’s Miracle. Long story.” He studied Cas’s face. His signature head tilt, eye squint, lips-parted look. “You didn’t know any of this?”

“No. Jack… he shut off our communication with the Earth for a while. I can’t see or hear or feel anything.”

“Yeah, where is that kid anyway? He hasn’t been taking my heavenly phone calls.”

“Jack’s away right now, trying to correct Chuck’s mistakes. He isn’t listening either,” Cas said.

“This whole time?”

Cas nodded. “I believe so; why?”

“Why?” Dean shouted. “Because I prayed to that asshole every night! He godded-up and left us. I just—I needed to know you were okay! I didn’t know where you were, if he just left you in the Empty, or what the hell to think.”

Cas glanced to the dense grass beneath their feet. “You asked about me?”

“Yes, I asked about you, dumbass.” Dean quieted. “I hated the thought of you being in the Empty; you deserved better than that. And, hell, you’re Jack’s _dad_. I was hoping he’d at least spring ya before he did whatever hippie God crap he had planned.”

“Hippie God crap?”

“Yeah, he’s in the trees and the ladybugs or some shit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It sounded nice at the time.”

“Well,” Cas spread his arms, “he did. He took me out not long after he got here. I’ve been helping him renovate Heaven, trying to figure out how to do better.”

“Bobby told me this was your doing.”

Cas smiled. “You saw Bobby? How is he?”

“It’s Heaven—he’s great!” Dean looked around. “Don’t get out much, do ya?”

“I do walk along the river at times; it relaxes me,” Cas said. “But, yes, most of the time, I am here. I’m, uh, I’m in charge of Heaven now.”

Dean clapped his hands. “A promotion! Nice! How does it feel?”

“Good, it feels good. It’s a lot of responsibility… of power, but I’m managing. I just… I want to do something right.”

Dean sighed. “You did a _lot_ right. I sure as shit wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. The earth is safe. We all fuck up; it’s part of being—”

“Human?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Are you… do you feel different now? Than you felt on Earth?”

“Not much,” Cas said. “I feel at peace here. Jack restored my full grace and my wings.”

“For real? Can I see ‘em sometime? Would that work up here?”

Cas laughed. “Yes, it would, and, yes, you can. Maybe a little later.”

Dean looked behind him. “You up to something important?” His eyes widened. “Wait, is that the map table?”

“Jack put it here. I rather like it.”

Dean walked over and ran his hand along the edge. Same damn table.

“I don’t, um, I don’t have any pressing business at the moment.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, turning back to Cas. “We can catch up, you know, hang out. If you want.”

“I’d like that very much, Dean.”

“You got a place nearby, or should we check out the rest of the garden…?”

“We could take a walk.”

They walked to a flattened path of earth on the opposite side of the lawn. It was chilly beneath the trees, and Dean thought the sun must’ve finally moved.

“This is amazing,” Dean whispered, reaching out to touch the trees and bushes and all kinds of plants. He had no idea what they were, just that they were beautiful.

They walked in silence for a long while. How do you bring up your best friend’s dying declaration of love?

Fuck it.

Dean took Cas’s arm, and they stopped walking.

“What you said when you summoned the Empty…” Dean began. “You, uh, you meant it?”

“It was all true, every word I said to you.” Cas looked him plainly in the eyes. “I love you. I have for a long time.”

Dean cleared his throat. “And the—the wanting something you couldn’t have?”

Cas’s head cocked to the side. “I meant you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I get that. But what _exactly_ did you want?”

“To be with you,” Cas said. “To share our lives. As partners. As... ” Cas’s eyes darted around the trees before landing back on Dean’s. “As lovers.”

Dean nodded. “I figured, but I mean, I wasn’t even sure you _could_ love like that. I knew you could love. I knew you loved me and Sammy and Jack—and I’m pretty sure Meg for some reason—but didn’t know if you angels got all… romantic and shit.”

“We can,” Castiel said. “That’s how the few nephilims we’ve had came into being; angels could fall in love with humans. Or with each other, for that matter, but most do not. Opening yourself to love… it takes a lot of free will. Our job isn’t to love; it’s to serve our Father.”

“Right.”

“Dean,” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s fine. I told you, I’m happy that you know.”

“Did you ever, uh, feel any… longing or whatever?”

“Of course,” Cas answered. “We were—are—best friends. But ‘longing’ doesn’t mean something explicitly romantic. I could feel Jack miss me when we were apart; sometimes Claire would think of me. It’s more of a tugging than anything, like you had a rope attached to me.”

“Yeah. Makes sense.”

“Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” Dean closed his eyes. Cas started to take his hand from Dean’s shoulder, but Dean grabbed it and placed it back. He needed that hand where it was once scorched into his skin.

Dean opened his eyes, Cas’s face swimming through tears. _Nut up, asshole_. It was Cas, Dean could say anything to him, and it’d be okay. Anything, even—

“You’re the fucking love of my life, man,” Dean exhaled.

Cas’s hand went limp. “What?”

“Come on, you had to know something was up.” Dean laughed and wiped at his nose. “My entire life was hunting. It was my dad and Sam, and that’s it. Never made anything else stick, not even friends. Except you. For the past, what, twelve years we’ve been together. You’ve been the most constant thing in my life that I wasn’t born into.”

“I feel the same,” Cas said softly. He looked mesmerized. “Have you… did you feel this way before?”

Dean took Cas’s hand from his shoulder and held it. Held his friend’s hand smack dab in the middle of Heaven. It had been a day.

“I—I knew what I felt was different. It took a couple years, I think, to figure it out. There was just something about you.” Dean reached out and ran a thumb over Cas’s cheekbone. Cas’s eyes shone just as they had when Billie was banging down the door. “Never felt like that before, gotta tell you, it was kinda a surprise.” Dean let go of Cas and shook out his arms, trying to calm down enough to say what he needed.

“I, uh, I convinced myself that you didn’t feel the same or couldn’t or whatever. I think I was just scared.” Dean ran a hand over his face. “Even now, I’m kinda scared shitless. What I felt—what I feel—it’s big. It was a lot to deal with, and I didn’t want to jeopardize what we had; I didn’t want to lose the best friend I’d ever had because I caught feelings.” He stepped closer to Cas. “Man, I usually have more game than this.

“I’m yours,” Dean whispered. “No question, no doubt. So… you can have me. If you still want me.”

Cas smiled as a tear skated down his cheek. “Are you sure?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. Sometimes good things do happen, Cas.”

“You remembered that?”

“Never forgot. You were that good thing.”

Dean held Cas’s face in his hands, and Cas’s hands rested on Dean’s waist. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean said. Cas nodded, eyes wide.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s, and… that was it. He was done for. It was a sweet kiss, and Dean thought maybe he should check in with Cas, but he couldn’t drag his lips away.

Dean ran his hands through Cas’s thick hair and let Cas tug him closer so their chests were pinned. He brushed his tongue across that plump bottom lip, and Cas parted his lips for him; still, he was tentative with his tongue. He knew Cas had kissed before, he’d _seen_ Cas kiss before, but knew he didn’t have a hell of a lot of experience and didn’t want to spook the guy—

Then their teeth clacked together, and Cas’s tongue was in his mouth. Cas wrapped a hand around Dean’s neck and held him tight. Cas was a sloppy, uncoordinated kisser, and it was the best thing Dean ever felt. The angel licked everywhere in Dean’s mouth, like he was afraid one of them would disappear.

Dean yanked Cas’s head to the side and attacked this throat. He _needed_ to know if Cas tasted like his smelled, and, Jesus fuck, he did. Dean kissed his way up Cas’s throat and felt his Adam’s apple purr beneath his tongue. He tasted so fucking _human_ , just a natural salty-sweet blended with the heady woods that surrounded them. Dean nibbled Cas’s earlobe, and Cas’s entire body shuddered, and his throat crooned the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard in his many years of making people moan.

Cas’s warm hands shot beneath Dean’s shirt and gripped at his bare skin. His breath inflamed Dean’s ear, and he had to stop kissing Cas’s pulse point to breathe. Cas took this opportunity to mimic Dean’s movements and latched his mouth to the side of Dean’s neck, and it was as if Cas was trying to consume him like some crazed angelic vampire.

Dean tugged Cas’s tie and brought their mouths back together. He rolled his tongue into Cas’s mouth, and he was uncomfortably hard in his jeans. It was automatic; as soon as their lips first touched, Dean’s spirit dropped through his stomach like it was riding a roller coaster, and his blood converged to the place he wanted Cas the most.

Cas was a quick kissing study and deftly massaged Dean’s tongue with his own. Fuck, he was making out with _Cas_. It was truly happening, and Dean thought he might buzz out of his skin. Dean tore his lips away and rested his forehead against Cas’s; Dean went cross-eyed, trying to look at him.

“Wings,” Dean panted into Cas’s mouth. “I want to see your wings.” He shoved Cas’s trench and suit jacket from his shoulders and loosened his tie. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. Cas closed his eyes and nodded, pawing at the muscles in Dean’s back, making it very difficult to undress him. Dean pulled Cas’s arms away. “Hang on.”

He fiddled with Cas’s tie, finally able to get it over his head. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt, and all the while Cas was caressing Dean’s face as if he’d never touched Dean before, like he hadn’t brought him back to life.

Dean managed to get Cas’s shirt off, and Cas shoved Dean away.

Dean froze as Cas held his gaze and flexed his shoulders. The wings burst from Cas’s back with a woosh of air. His wingspan was, shit, maybe twelve feet? About as wide as two of Dean spread out behind him.

“Oh my god,” Dean whispered.

They were… Dean didn’t know. His brain tried to make words, but all he could do was stare in awe. The feathers were translucent white and delicate. Dean moved forward, but Cas held up a hand to stop him.

A brilliant light shone behind the angel and the wings…

Dean dropped to his knees.

Cas stretched them high and wide for the full effect of the blaze behind him. Prims. Each individual feather refracted the light and turned the wings to rainbows. The colors shimmered as Cas gave one good flap, and the breeze nearly knocked Dean to the ground.

Cas walked toward Dean, his body in silhouette with the expanse of aura glowing around him. Dean felt the wings’ power, and he trembled, suddenly overcome. He was weeping, and his only excuse was Castiel being the most glorious thing he'd ever seen.

“Why are you kneeling?”

“I—I don’t know. I don’t know what else to do. Cas… you’re gorgeous. I’ve never seen—never thought of anything so beautiful in my life.”

Cas knelt before him and kissed him gently. “They weren’t always like this.”

“What?” Dean said dazedly. They were so much more miraculous up close. Dean held out a hand, and the prism bent a rainbow onto his palm.

“They were black before, like obsidian. When Jack restored them, they were… this.”

“They’re—they’re perfect. Fuck, Cas, you’re perfect.” Dean wiped at his eyes. “Shit, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It can be overwhelming to humans; that can happen.” He smiled. “I suppose I should take it as a compliment.”

Dean chuckled through his tears. “You’re damn right.”

One of the great wings reached for Dean, and the curve caressed his cheek, and he shivered, though the feathers were warmer than he expected.

“Can I—?” Dean tried to get the words out.

“Touch them,” Cas said softly. “Please.”

Dean’s quivering hands softly stroked the feathers, and Cas preened.

This creature, this holy being, loved Dean. It was easy to forget just how mighty Castiel was, but these wings… _Shit_. Dean took his hands away and stumbled, landing on his backside to sit in front of the kneeling angel. Cas looked at him with concern.

“Cas I—I can’t…” Dean was babbling. “This is too much. I don’t belong here. I mean, with you… I don’t deserve—”

“You do, Dean,” Cas rumbled. “I love you, and that has nothing to do with my being an angel or you being human. It’s about you. You are a righteous man. You kept the entire world safe.”

“But you’re an _angel_. An actual wing-having-full-of-grace angel. I’m just a guy.”

“You’re more than that. So much more. You are so full of love and strength, I’m honored to be in your presence.”

Dean pulled his knees to his chest, tucking his head between his knees. “You can’t just say shit like that, man.”

“Why not?” Cas asked. “It’s the truth.”

“It’s just… a lot.”

Cas sighed. “I know it is, but this is a lot for me too. I never thought we could have this. I must admit, I don’t know the proper thing to do in this situation.”

Dean’s shoulders shook with unchecked laughter. “I’m pretty sure we made up this ‘situation,’ and there’s no right or wrong way to do it.”

Castiel stood up and extended his hand. “Stand.”

Dean took his hand and stood, eyes still looking down. Cas took his chin in his hand. “Would you like me to put them away?”

Dean’s eyes widened and met Cas’s gaze. “God, no. Please, I want to see them.” Dean swallowed hard. “I want to see you.”

“Then look,” Cas said, taking a step away from Dean. “I look like this because of you.”

“Jesus, Cas, come on—”

“Why do you think my wings changed? Because _you_ changed me. I told you that, and I meant it.”

Dean took in Cas all at once. His chest was tan and strong, leading down to _insane_ hip bones that had to be some kind of heavenly-cheating because they were incredible and made Dean’s mouth water. And the wings… the wings made him look powerful, but they were inviting, not like the time Dean first saw their shadow in the barn.

“Can I see you?” Cas asked gently, his hands coming to Dean’s jacket. All Dean could do was nod, his mouth a sudden desert.

Cas slowly unbuttoned Dean’s flannel and pushed it off his shoulders with his jacket. Dean knew Cas had seen him before. Had put him back together, healed him, seen his soul for Christ’s sake, but now there was an impulse to hide.

Tentative hands touched Dean’s shoulders, pecs, then down his ribs. A small sound escaped the back of Dean’s throat, and Cas was against him, hands freely searching his back, mouth on Dean’s collarbone. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and jumped when he touched the place where Cas’s wings met his back. The muscles were thick between Cas’s shoulder blades. He ran his fingers through downy feathers that met Cas’s skin, and Cas bit on Dean’s shoulder.

Interesting.

Dean massaged the wings’ thick muscles, amazed at how they seamlessly connected to Cas’s back. Cas’s mouth was off him now, face buried in Dean’s neck, and he _whimpered_. Jesus fuck, his angel was whimpering. He applied a bit more pressure, and Cas rolled his hips, his hard-on brushing against Dean’s.

“ _Akarinu_ ,” Cas breathed into Dean’s ear.

Well, Dean certainly didn’t expect to find two new kinks in Heaven. Wings _and_ Enochian.

“Do you have somewhere we can go?” Dean asked.

A cool breeze enveloped Dean, and he could only see wings shining before his eyes. They spun then Cas lowered his wings.

Dean looked around and chuckled. “Dude, is this your room from the bunker?”

Cas avoided Dean’s grin. “Yes.”

“Hey, hey, I love it.”

Cas broke into a gummy smile. “Well, it’s the only real home I ever had, and I wanted a place here, so…”

Dean looked around. “Is it the whole bunker?”

“No, just my room; I haven’t the need for any other space.”

Dean took Cas’s face in his hands. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m happy you like it.”

Dean petted a wing. The room was definitely larger to accommodate the beauty extending from his friend’s back. “Can I see…?” Dean stepped around Cas, who nodded.

Dean rested his hands on Cas’s waist, leaning close to the wings. The feathers showed their true strength. They weren’t delicate at all; they were firm and strong.

“It’s amazing,” Dean said, “how they just, I don't know, look like part of your back.”

“They are,” Cas said. “They’re a part of me.”

Dean slid his hands around to Cas’s abdomen and kissed along the edges of the wings on either side of Cas’s spine. The wings twitched beneath his mouth, and, oh, _definitely_ a new kink. Cas leaned into him. “ _Akarinu_ ,” Cas repeated.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, mouthing down Cas’s back while caressing his stomach.

“Worthy.”

“Fuck.” Dean’s breath rustled the feathers. He walked away from Cas and turned around. “I don’t—I’m not—”

In an instant, Cas was in front of him, eyes probing his actual soul. Gone was the gentle look from a moment ago, replaced with Cas’s stern smite-y face.

“Do you want me?” Cas demanded.

“Yes, but—”

“No buts. I only wanted my question answered,” Cas said. “You want me, and I want you, and you cannot argue with the reasons I want you because they are mine.”

“Okay, fine,” Dean mumbled.

“What was that?”

He fucking heard Dean. “I said fine.”

Cas nodded. “Very good. Take off your pants.”

_Fuck_. Dean hadn’t expected this level of confidence. Cas toed off his shoes and socks, then sipped out of his slacks and underwear. Dean absently palmed the front of his jeans. Cas was completely naked.

_Holy mother of fucking Christ_.

Cas had a runner’s thighs with tan skin covered in soft hair. His dick was hard and long. Dean had been around the block, but this… He’d never seen anyone like Cas before, and not only because he had honest-to-god wings behind him. The planes and sinew of his body had been chiseled into a perfect vessel.

“Dean.”

Shit, right. “Sorry,” he muttered, stripping as quickly as possible. He almost wanted to cover himself, Cas’s gaze was so intense, but he forced his hands to remain at his sides.

Cas held out a hand, and Dean took it. He walked them to the bed, and they sat next to each other. The tips of Cas’s fingers ran from Dean’s forehead, to his temple, to his cheek, and along his jaw, so Cas’s thumb was caressing Dean’s bottom lip.

“You are exquisite,” Cas declared.

“Ain’t so bad yourself.” Cas frowned at him. Right, Dean probably wasn’t supposed to deflect compliments with humor. “Sorry, just, uh, nervous I guess.”

“I must admit, I am as well,” Cas said. “I’ve only done this with one person, and I’m aware that being with a male vessel is… different.”

“Sounds like you got through that okay, at least until the killing part,” Dean said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I can walk you through it.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “You’ve done this before?”

“Have we met?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I mean, with a man.”

Dean blushed as he took Cas’s hand. “First, you’re not technically a man. Second, yeah, ‘course I’ve done this before. I’m an equal opportunity horndog.”

“Oh.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “What is it? You didn’t think I’d want you because of your body?”

“I wasn’t sure. I’d only seen you with women.”

Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “That’s fair, I kinda kept the whole dude thing on the low. Uh, I wasn’t exactly brought up thinking that was okay. Real men were with women, end of story.”

“So you felt you had to hide this part of yourself?”

“I didn’t really think of it as ‘part of myself,’ like I didn’t identify one way or the other. I liked who I liked. Maybe I was in denial; I don’t know.” Well, if this wasn’t a boner killer. “It just, fuck… it wasn’t allowed.”

“ _Allowed_?”

“Okay,” Dean said, tracing his fingers along Cas’s chest. “This isn’t really where I thought this was going.”

Cas stopped Dean’s hand as it traveled over his heart and kept it there. “Dean, we have eternity; there’s no hurry. We’ve never spoken about this before, and I want to know.”

“Okay. I was maybe fourteen and had a friend over to do homework. Or that’s what we said; it was convenient that I lived in a motel with no parents and Sam was at a buddy’s house. So, this kid and I, we started fooling around on my bed.” Dean cleared his throat. “Dad was supposed to be gone all week, but he showed up early. He came in, and we weren’t exactly naked, but there was no way for us to get our clothes on fast enough.”

“What happened?”

Dean gave a bitter laugh. “For one, he ran the kid out of the room before he could even get his shirt on. I got, well, let’s just say I got in a lot of trouble. We moved the next day and had to start a new school just when Sam was making friends.”

Cas kept Dean’s hand against his chest. “Did John hurt you?

“Come on, man, can we not talk about my fucked-up childhood while we’re naked?”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Cas said.

Dean slipped his hand out of Cas’s and rubbed it down his face. He was fine. _Fine_. “I’m nothin’ special—loads of kids got a lot worse for a lot less.”

“That doesn’t diminish what you overcame,” Cas said softly. “I’ll say it again, you are the best man I’ve ever known, Dean Winchester.” Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Cas cut him off. “And, if I must, I will keep telling you that for the rest of time.”

“You’re a really irritating guardian angel, you know that?”

Cas smiled. “I’m not a guardian angel. Those don’t exist.” Cas shifted on the bed, so he was kneeling on his heels. “I’m just me. I’m _your_ angel.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean shuffled onto his knees and grabbed Cas’s face, crushing their lips together. Dean was desperate—his kiss must’ve felt desperate—but he didn’t care. He didn’t know what to say to Cas using his words. He also plain needed the guy to shut up.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and flung him supine on the bed. _This motherfucker_ really _thought he didn’t have any moves_? Cas began kissing Dean’s neck, then moved down to his left arm, licking and nipping here and there while he massaged Dean’s palm, releasing tension Dean didn’t even know he was holding. Cas kissed across Dean’s chest and repeated his kisses on Dean’s other arm.

Cas hummed happily as he tasted Dean’s skin. He nuzzled Dean’s armpit, making Dean giggle. Cas smiled at that, and Dean realized he was exploring. He took his time to touch as much of Dean as he could with his strong fingers and tongue. There was no rush; it wasn’t even precisely sexual (though Dean’s dick was starting to think it was). It was, shit, it was reverent. It was careful. It was awe.

It was overwhelming.

Dean closed his eyes, hands petting Cas’s hair, trying to ground himself, which was challenging to do in _Heaven_ , especially when it was Cas. Cas touched his lips to Dean’s stomach, to his navel, to his hips. Dean lost his hold on Cas’s hair when he moved to Dean’s legs, massaging his way down both of them.

Cas looked up from between Dean’s thighs. “I want to worship you, Dean,” Cas said with that voice that sounded like Baby driving over gravel. “Will you let me?”

Dean nodded, his vision whirling before him. Cas’s breath hit his dick, and Dean grabbed the sheets for dear life. Dear death, whatever.

Cas licked the underside of Dean’s dick, his tongue flat and sure. He kissed his way up Dean’s cock and took the head in his mouth. He stared at Dean, who eventually nodded. Cas closed his eyes and sunk fully down, Dean hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” Dean tightened his grip on the sheets, feeling like he’d float away at any moment. Was it Heaven or the grace that made this feel so mind-blowing? No, it was Cas, just Cas. Cas had his mouth entirely around Dean’s dick with his tongue darting out to lick the top of Dean’s balls. Where had this mouth been all his life?

“You sure you never done this before?” Dean managed to get out.

Cas pulled off of Dean with a slurp. “No, why, is this not correct?”

“No,” Dean grabbed Cas’s face. “This is… you’re amazing, Cas.” He hauled Cas to his mouth and took Cas’s cock in his hand. “Can I?” Cas nodded, and Dean flipped them over.

Dean slid down the bed and wrapped his lips around Cas’s dick and they both groaned. Cas was sweet and tangy on Dean’s tongue. Dean pulled off and then took him deeper and deeper. Cas bucked off the bed, pushing against Dean’s throat. _Yeah, still got it_.

Dean gripped Cas’s thighs as he worked Cas in his mouth, gliding his tongue along the length and hollowing his cheeks until Cas keened. He took a deep breath and sunk entirely around his best friend’s dick. _Cas_. The angel he fought with and cared for and depended on for the past twelve years was in his mouth.

Cas babbled above him, trembling sounds and Enochian prayers falling from his lips. He sounded like he was speaking in goddamn tongues. Dean rutted against the bed, wanting Cas in every way possible, but right now, he needed Cas to come in his mouth.

“Dean, I think—”

Dean sealed his mouth around the head of Cas’s dick and jacked his length. Cas squirmed and moaned until he shouted Dean’s name, and his body shook. Dean’s mouth filled and— _motherfucker_ —maybe it was Heaven, but his angel tasted sweet, like milk and honey. Fucking biblical.

He looked, and Cas was panting with wide eyes and a sweaty brow. Dean crawled up, and Cas snatched his head for a kiss. Cas’s tongue delved into Dean’s mouth, sucking his own flavor.

“Dean,” Cas growled. He took Dean’s aching dick in his hand and smeared the pre-cum around with his thumb. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Cas’s chest. Cas’s hand was soft and knew exactly how to touch Dean, and he was ready to come within moments.

“I want to watch you.” Cas’s breath warmed Dean’s ear. “I reformed you with my hands. I breathed air into your lungs. I’ve seen the colors of your soul. I want to watch you climax.”

Dean looked up, and they watched each other as an orgasm tore from Dean’s body. He held onto Cas’s shoulders as he ground into Cas’s hand, painting their stomachs. Everything shook around him like an earthquake, except for Cas’s eyes steadily looking into his own. Cas kept his hand on Dean until he had to roll away from over-stimulation.

“ _Ol boaluahe_ ,” Cas murmured. “My love.”

“That was—” Dean tried to catch his breath. “Fuck, Cas, I don’t know what that was. That was amazing…” he was at a loss. “That was…”

“I agree,” Cas said. Dean nodded and took Cas’s face in his hands.

“I missed you,” Dean said,

“I missed you too.”


	4. Take Me to Church

Castiel slowly made his way to consciousness, wings tucked back into an ethereal plane. Sun shimmered through the curtains, bringing a cool breeze with it. A body shifted behind him, and Cas closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of his bedmate, and smiled.

Cas turned to meet Dean’s sleepy green eyes. “Didn’t know you needed sleep in Heaven,” Dean said. He stretched his arms over his head then flopped onto Cas, flinging an arm over his waist.

“We don’t,” Cas said. “A lot of people find it comforting and, of course, there’s never any nightmares.”

Dean burrowed against Cas like a pushy house cat trying to get warm. “That’s good,” he murmured. “Always got nightmares. Didn’t wanna sleep.”

Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know.”

They stayed that way for a while, their breaths in sync and fingers drawing lazy circles on each other. Eventually, Dean froze, and, well, Cas had prepared himself for this possibility. He hated thinking it could happen—regrets from Dean—but he couldn’t be entirely sure how Dean would react to love, to sex, and to the fact that he was in Heaven.

Dean sat up with the cream-colored blanket bunched around his hips. He cleared his throat and ventured a glance at Cas.

Cas sat up, leaving a few inches between them. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah… yes.” Dean fidgeted with the blanket. “Why?”

“A lot happened yesterday; it would be fine if you weren’t okay.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, a lot happened, what with _dying_ and everything.”

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean sighed and glanced at Cas from the corner of his eye.

Cas lightly held Dean’s chin and turned his head toward Cas.

“Talk to me,” Cas said. “I want to know how you feel about what happened between us. Any feelings you may have are perfectly valid; I just need more information.”

“I know,” Dean said. “I know, I just… I don’t think I have that information right now.”

Cas dropped his hand. “That’s fine; we can talk whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” Dean looked away. “How, uh, how are you feeling?”

“I’m… pleased,” Cas said carefully. “I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean mumbled.

Cas stood and caught Dean glancing at his nakedness before quickly turning his eyes back to the bed. “Why don’t you take the day to explore?” Cas pulled on his pants. “I believe a surprise party is being thrown for you tonight at the Roadhouse.”

“Don’t think that’s much of a surprise now, Cas.”

“That’s precisely why I’m telling you,” Cas said. “You don’t strike me as the surprise party type.” Dean smiled and nodded. “Spend some time with friends or alone… whatever you’d like. The Impala’s outside.”

“You tryin’ to get rid of me that fast, huh?”

“Not at all. I can only imagine how overwhelming this has been for you.”

They both knew he was giving Dean an out.

“Thanks, man.” Dean looked at Cas. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

Cas nodded. “Just follow the road.”

***

That evening, with the sun slung low in purple clouds, Cas found Dean standing alone outside the Roadhouse.

“Hey, Cas,” he said without turning around.

Cas stepped next to him. “Are you waiting for something?” Music and laughter flowed through the bar’s doors. “Sounds like the party has begun.”

Dean looked at him and smiled. “Just you.”

Cas’s cheeks burned in an annoyingly human way. “Lead the way.”

Not much later, Cas found himself sitting at a booth in the back of the bar. The place was full of Dean’s friends and family; watching Dean talk with such joy warmed Cas more than the, what Dean assured him was top shelf, whiskey in his tumbler. Old friends were meeting new. Jo and Ellen were gleefully pouring drinks behind the bar. It was the homecoming Dean deserved.

A body plopped down beside Cas, and he smiled while being pulled nearly into their lap with a hug.

“Hello, Charlie.”

“Cas!” She let go of him and clapped her hands. “It’s so good to see you! How’ve you been? New Heaven is _amazing_.”

“I’m well. I’m glad you’re enjoying it. When Jack and I set about rebuilding, you were one of the people I had in mind.”

“ _Me_? An inspiration for _Heaven_!”

“Of course. I’m correct in remembering that we are best friends?”

“We are!” Charlie’s laughter relaxed Cas—he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding any tension. “How’s our guy doing?” Cas also hadn’t noticed his eyes never left Dean for long.

“I believe he will adjust well.”

Charlie hummed. “I’m sure you’ll make him right at home.”

Cas blinked and turned to Charlie. “What do you mean?”

Charlie studied his face a moment and broke into a grin. “I knew it!” She slapped his arm. “You like him!”

“We all like him,” Cas said. “That is why we’re all here, after all.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Duh. I mean you _like him_ like him.”

Cas smiled and looked at his drink. “I suppose I do.”

“Have you told him?”

“No,” Cas’s eyes still downcast, “I told him I love him.’

“What?” Charlie shrieked, causing half the party to look their way before returning to their conversations.

Cas nodded. “I told him right before I ‘died.’ It’s how I saved him so he could save the world.”

“You’re telling me you saved the world with _love_? That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard! Cas!”

He finally looked at her with a smile and a not-quite-humble shrug.

“What did he say?”

“There was no time for Dean to say anything; the Empty took me immediately.”

“But what about here? Haven’t you seen him before tonight? You better have, and he’s not avoiding you.”

“I have, last night.”

“And?”

“And what?” Cas asked.

“What about this morning?” Charlie poked his ribs when he didn’t answer. “Well?”

“Yes, and this morning.”

“Shut up! This is the best thing to happen in Heaven since I met Carrie Fisher! So, how was it?”

Cas’s eyes widened.

“Ew, not that.” Charlie glanced at Dean. “What did you guys talk about? What did he say to you?”

Cas finished his drink and thought perhaps he should lower his alcohol tolerance for the night. “He said I… Well, I’m very important to him.”

“That’s it?”

Cas smiled to himself. “A bit more than that. As far as what happens next, however, I have no idea. He left rather quickly this morning.”

“Well, that’s just that classic Winchester-having-feelings-dumbass-self-sabotage. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“Thank you, Charlie.”

They watched a beautiful brunette enter the bar and sidle up to Dean. She leaned over, head on his arm, and whispered something in his ear, at which Dean laughed.

“Who is that?” Charlie asked. “And why is she all over your man?”

“That’s Pamela. I may have… burned her eyes out.”

“Whoa! Don’t make an angel jealous.”

“It was nothing untoward; it was purely accidental.”

Pamela’s lips were suddenly on Dean’s. To his credit, Dean jumped in surprise and gently pulled away.

Charlie leaned over. “Can you burn eyes in Heaven?”

“I believe she is just very… forward.”

Dean said something and nodded toward Cas. Pamela looked over and waved weakly, looking both apologetic and put out at once.

Cas and Charlie waved back.

Dean signaled Jo and motioned toward Pamela. She handed over a beer, giving Dean a wink.

Dean sheepishly walked to their table.

Charlie jumped out of her seat. “If you hurt my best angel friend, there will be hell to pay, Winchester. Possibly literally, I met Ash, and he likes to talk about string theory—a _lot_ —so we could probably figure something out.”

“I won’t, I promise.” He took Charlie in his arms and kissed the top of her head. “Good to see you, nerd.”

Charlie looked between the two of them. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Let’s hang out soon; I hear Gene Roddenberry’s somewhere up here.”

“For real?” Dean’s face lit up, and he glanced at Cas, who nodded.

“Yeah, and _I’m_ the nerd.” While leaving, Charlie turned and gave Cas a double thumbs-up behind Dean.

Dean took Charlie’s seat. “So,” Dean said with a cough, “Pam’s here.”

“Mmm, I can see that.”

“She didn’t—I told her—”

“It’s alright,” Cas said.

“No, it’s not. I didn’t know she was going to… it’s not like we haven’t… I told her you and I were…”

Dean stopped talking.

“We’re what?” Cas asked.

“Together. I said together.”

Cas slid his empty glass between his hands. “Is that what we are? We don’t have to be—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s temple. “I’m no good at this relationship stuff, you know that.”

Cas leaned away. “I know.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Didn’t have to agree so fast.”

“You and I haven’t discussed the nature of our relationship. Regardless, tonight is about your arrival, not me.”

Dean turned toward Cas. “You know I’m not ashamed of you or anything, right?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean looked as if he were going to say more when his parents entered the bar.

Cas watched Mary’s face light up when she spotted them. “Go,” Cas said. “We can talk anytime.”

Dean stood. “Come with me.”

Cas nodded, “I’ll be there in a moment; just going to get another drink.”

Cas stood by the bar a while, giving the Winchesters some time together. Mary had tears in her eyes, looking worried then happy. John said something that made her stiffen, and Dean look to the floor. John’s face darkened and Mary snapped at him, reaching for Dean’s arm, but he jerked it away.

Bobby appeared beside Cas. “I’d check on that if I were you.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Cas left his glass on the bar and made his way to the reunited family.

“You were taken out by _rebar_?” John was grumbling. “On a job?”

Dean glanced at Cas, who inserted himself into the trio with a quick hug from Mary.

“Yeah, it was this nest of vamps. We actually met them in ‘06, you, me, and Sammy. They were after the colt, and one of the girls who got away back then was waiting in this barn…”

“So you could’ve taken them out sixteen years ago, and you didn’t?”

Dean looked at John. “You were there, and you didn’t chase them. You watched them drive away.”

“You blaming this on me?”

Dean sighed. “No, sir, it’s just… Look, we all fucked up that night; we all let them go.”

“Is your brother all right?”

“Yeah, Dad, Sam’s fine. He—he stayed with me. He knew I was on my way out.”

“Lemme get this straight,” John said, ignoring Cas completely. “You couldn’t kill a group of fucking vamps fifteen years ago _and_ yesterday? Did you even go down fighting, or just get stuck on a rusty nail?”

“John,” Castiel said, stepping closer to Dean, “I believe your son has adequately explained what happened. Dean is the greatest hunter I have ever seen, and sometimes accidents happen. The world is an unpredictable place.”

John jerked his head to meet Cas’s eyes. “You’re that angel.” He looked back to Dean. “Got God’s—what—foot soldier standing up for you now?”

“John!” Mary hissed.

“Cas is more than just an angel,” Dean said, his spine straightening. “He’s been family to both me and Sam for years. And he’s not a foot soldier. He created this Heaven you’ve been enjoying. He saved the fucking world.”

“Dean saved the world,” Cas said. “I merely helped. As for being a footsoldier, I _am_ more than that, and so is Dean.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John took a step toward Cas.

Cas fought the urge to take on his true form and tower over this tiny man. “We were both made to be instruments of war by our fathers. And we both declined. Dean was a hunter for humanity, not for you.”

“I made him the hunter he was,” John said.

“You did,” Cas replied. “To a point. Make no mistake, John Winchester, Dean is not the strong, selfless man he is today because of you. He is so _in spite_ of you.”

John’s eyes turned murderous. “How dare you talk to me that way? You know nothing about me or my family.”

“He does,” Dean said. “He knows everything about me, so he knows everything about you.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “You know, I thought things could be different here, in Heaven of all places, but you’re still the same guy not taking responsibility for abandoning his kids over and over again! Sam wanted to get away from you, and, for some godforsaken reason, I wanted to _be_ you. You raised us in motel rooms and the damn car. You made me hunt and take care of Sammy since I was a little kid. Not exactly father of the year shit, John.”

John curled his fists, and Dean flinched but otherwise held his ground before his father. Cas gazed at Dean, trying very hard not to smile with pride.

John turned toward Cas. “Can you _please_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, “give us a moment? This is none of your fucking business.”

“No,” Dean said. “Cas stays. He showed me I wasn’t a monster, that I wasn’t your killing machine. He showed me what I did was for love, not revenge. Not violence for violence’s sake. And if you _ever_ speak to him like that again, I will cut you down.”

John held up his hands. “Okay, okay.” He looked at Cas. “Wouldn’t want to get between you and your little _boyfriend_ here.”

Dean stepped closer to Cas so their shoulders touched. “No, you wouldn’t,” Dean said in a low voice.

Cas finally let a smug smile onto his face.

“No…” John said.

“‘Fraid so,” Dean said, looking at Cas with a smile. “Best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Wait,” John said. “You’re telling me my son’s an angel loving—”

Bobby walked up to John. “I’d think real hard before finishing that sentence.”

He looked at Dean with disgust. “Come on, Mary. We’re getting out of here.”

“No,” she said. “I want to stay. I think you should go.”

John shoulder-checked Bobby as he stormed out of the bar.

Mary looked between Cas and her son. “Is it true?”

Dean’s face lit the room with a grin. “It is.”

“Yay, love!” Charlie yelled. The rest of the bar cheered, and the two of them were pulled into the crowd, not separating the rest of the night.

***

Dean collapsed on Cas’s bed, fully clothed except boots and socks. Cas shrugged off his overcoat and suit jacket and pulled his tie over his head.

“That was a lot,” Dean said. He looked at Cas. “You doing okay?”

Cas sat next to him. “I think I should be asking you that.”

“I’m okay. Things didn’t go exactly how I wanted, but overall it was a pretty good night.” Dean extended his arms. “Come here.”

Dean tugged Cas until he stretched out next to him. Dean ran a hand through Cas’s hair, then rested it on the back of his neck. He pulled Cas toward him until their lips met, and they both smiled into the kiss.

“Thank you for being there,” Dean murmured into Cas’s neck.

Cas closed his eyes and rested his chin on Dean’s head. “I will always be with you.”

“How about now?” Dean looked up at him with a grin. “I’m not even tired or drunk.”

“Welcome to Heaven,” Cas rumbled. He rolled them until he was above Dean, straddling his hips. “I’m with you; what do you have in mind?”

Dean unbuttoned Cas’s shirt. “I might have a few things in mind…”

Cas pulled his off his shirt and started on Dean’s obnoxious number of layers. “Is there something in particular you want?”

Dean rested his hands on Cas’s hips. He licked his lips and stared a Cas for a long moment. “Only if you’re ready.”

“Try me.”

“I want to feel you inside me, Cas.” Dean held eye contact, and it punched the air from Cas’s lungs. “If you aren’t up to that tonight, that’s okay.”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, forcing his tongue into his mouth until Dean kissed back with a force that nearly tipped him over. Despite being beneath him, Dean fought for dominance until Cas complied, helpless but to let Dean explore his mouth as he gripped Cas’s hair.

With difficulty, Cas tore himself away from Dean’s lips to undress. Once they were both nude, they faced each other on the bed. Dean raked a hand down Cas’s arm, chest, hip.

“Jesus,” Dean breathed, “you’re perfect.”

“I’m not,” Cas said, gently touching Dean’s face. “But thank you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Perfect for me, whatever.”

They were silent as they traversed each other’s bodies with broad strokes and light touches. With reverent kisses. In a moment of synchronicity, they reached for each other’s cocks and their eyes closed with moans. Dean was hot and heavy in Cas’s hand, and he knew it was over. Cas would never want or need anything but this. He was irrevocably ruined by Dean Winchester, for Dean Winchester.

“Please, Cas,” Dean whimpered, biting his way down Cas’s shoulder. “I can’t wait. I’ve waited too long. I need you.”

With a nod, Cas produced a tube of lubricant. “I understand some preparation is in order.”

Dean smiled and rolled onto his back. “Lube on demand. Nice.”

Cas settled between Dean’s legs, and Dean clumsily shoved a pillow beneath his hips and planted his feet on the mattress, offering himself to Cas.

Cas coated his index finger with the warm lubricant and teased Dean’s opening. Cas sighed as he smoothly pushed inside. Dean was tight and hot and did not seem to wish to let go of Cas’s finger. He slid his finger to the music of Dean’s gasps, the sweetest sound Cas could recall in all of history.

“More,” Dean whined.

Cas, of course, complied and added a second finger. Knowing Dean’s anatomy, he found Dean’s prostate, causing Dean to buck from the mattress. Cas stroked him, and his other hand went to Dean’s cock, causing Dean to clamp harder around Cas’s fingers. Cas watched his lover’s face, and any semblance of control was gone. Eyes squeezed shut, Dean took in large gulps of air each time Cas touched his prostate. Cas used three fingers now and was fascinated by how Dean’s body sank into the mattress, helpless and so very compliant.

“Sweetheart,” Dean wheezed, “you gotta stop. I wanna come with you inside me, and you’re gonna—”

Dean shuddered as Cas swiftly removed his fingers. “Jesus, you’re gonna kill me, man.”

Cas leaned over and brushed his lips against Dean’s. “I think you’ll find that quite impossible.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Dean whispered, nipping Cas’s bottom lip. “Please.” Cas straightened up and teased Dean with the head of his cock. “Cas…”

Castiel pushed inside, and his mind went blank. Everything he had ever known, for all of creation, was swept away until there was only Dean. Cas was neither angel nor man; his existence was only for Dean.

Dean thrust his hips, and Cas remembered to move. Dean’s body consumed his, and Cas drove forcefully inside him. He took Dean’s knees and pushed them toward his body, allowing him to go so deeply inside Dean, his hips meeting Dean’s buttocks. Dean gripped his own knees, spread wide, allowing Cas the leverage he needed to pump inside him.

“ _Boaluahe_ , Dean,” Cas said, a benediction of love for the man beneath him.

Dean’s groans became more urgent. “Castiel.”

Cas’s wings sprung, unbidden, from his back, flapping wildly. Dean opened his eyes and made no sound, just watching Cas’s wings flutter as he pounded into Dean, any control long since gone. Dean’s muscles clenched around him, and Cas’s body continued to chase its pleasure.

“Dean,” he grunted, “I’m going to—”

“Do it.”

Cas spasmed inside Dean, filling him with seed not meant for this. God created his body to protect man, not desecrate one. It was forbidden.

It was glorious.

Castiel came with such power, his wings spread wide and fluttered. It was as if everything he ever was, ever would be, was spilled into Dean, whose muscles milked him, causing Cas to see nothing but white heat.

As his spasms slowed, Dean pulled him down, one hand clutching his hair as they kissed, the other stroking himself as Cas desperately kept rolling inside Dean, needing to feel his orgasm.

Cas draped his wings over them both, creating their own pocket of the heavens, and Dean shouted, coming across his chest. He held Cas’s gaze with wide eyes, looking shocked at the force of his climax.

“ _Ol boaluahe_ ,” Cas said softly, gentling Dean with a hand to his cheek.

As Dean’s body relaxed, Cas pulled out of him with a satisfied sigh. He fell against Dean, finding himself unmotivated to give Dean any space.

Dean shook beneath him, and Cas lifted his head.

“Are you _laughing_?”

Dean descended into what could only be described as giggles.

“I’m sorry,” he panted with a grin, wiping his eyes. “That was just… that was insane.”

Cas narrowed his eyes.

Dean slid his arms around Cas. “In a good way. I swear, I’ve never come so hard.” He nudged Cas’s chin up with his nose. “You are incredible.”

Cas smiled. “As are you. Dean, I couldn't have imagined how that would feel if I tried.”

Dean combed his fingers through Cas’s feathers. “Glad these guys showed.”

“Yes, that was quite unexpected.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes were wide. “They came out ‘cause of me?”

“Of course.” Cas frowned. “I think you may have broken me.” He laughed at Dean’s expression. “In a _good_ way.”

“So I’ll get to see them more?” Dean asked, captivated by the feathers glistening between his fingers.

“Anytime you’d like.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Do they, uh, you know, _do_ anything for you?”

Cas pressed his wing further into Dean’s hand. “It _is_ quite pleasurable when you touch them.”

“Good,” Dean said with a smirk. “Because I think I’m into wing play.”

Cas slapped Dean’s head with his wing, and Dean laughed.

“These are part of my true, sacred form.”

“Not so sacred anymore,” Dean said. His face brightened. “Wait, does this mean someday I get to climb you like the Chrysler building?”

Cas laughed and rolled off of Dean. “You are a heretic.”

Dean’s eyes crinkled with a smile. “So that’s a yes then.”

“We’ll see,” Cas said with an exaggerated eye roll. “I have to hold onto this vessel, at least for a while.”

“Well, a boy can dream.”

“Speaking of which, why don’t we get some sleep?”

“Why? We don’t have to.”

“My wings are feeling shy.”

“I could make them feel better.”

Cas wrapped a wing around Dean. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“‘Night, Cas.”

***

Time passed the way it generally does in Heaven, meaning it technically didn’t though much was accomplished. Cas and Dean settled in a cabin by a lake. Jack came to visit. Cas and Dean managed to sneak Kevin into Heaven. Claire arrived, which made Dean furious, but Charlie was very interested. Cas began prison reform for Heaven’s dungeon.

Then a moment came, and Cas walked outside to find Dean playing fetch with Miracle.

“Dean!” Cas called. Dean looked up, and Cas tossed him the keys to the Impala. “Sam’s home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles from:  
> Story: Just a Memory—ODESZA  
> Chapter 1: Endless Numbered Days (album title)—Iron and Wine  
> Chapter 2: Scar Tissue—Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
> Chapter 3: Rivers and Roads—The Head and the Heart  
> Chapter 4: Take Me to Church—Hozier

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/corvidapocalypse)


End file.
